


I Love You, Steve McGarrett:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e15 He Puko'a Kani 'Aina (A Coral Reef Strengthens Out Into Land), Established Relationship, Gas/Poisonous Gas, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Slash, Thinking, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam is with his thoughts at the end of the episode, What does he think about ?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*





	I Love You, Steve McGarrett:

*Summary: Adam is with his thoughts at the end of the episode, What does he think about ?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*

 

Adam Noshimuri couldn't believe the predicament, that he was in, He knew that screwing around with one of the yakuza bosses was gonna come & bit him on the ass, He just wanted to help his fiancé, Commander Steve McGarrett, clean up the islands, & make more livable, than it was ever before.

 

He was focused on his breathing, even though he was terrified of being in that hut, in the hot part of Oahu, The Former Business Executive is hoping that Steve is working on a rescue plan, & get him the hell out of the situation at that moment, Adam couldn't help, let the pleasant memories overtake him, & keep him company, til he is released from the prison, that he is in.

 

But what really kept him going, is thinking about Steve, his smile, his body, the way it curves to him after they had a serious make out session, or just made love. The Handsome Asian smiled, & was glad that he got his pursuit, He is just hoping that he would live long enough, to enjoy it, & marry Steve officially in front of his friends, & ohana.

 

Suddenly there was gas coming from the area, & on top it, The air was stifling, As he was trying to fight to stay conscious, He was not giving up, & was looking for a way out, But, It was getting too much, & he said thinking to himself, "I **am sorry, I am _so_ sorry, Just remember, I love you, Steve McGarrett"** , & he fell back into unconsciousness, & the birds scattered around, breaking the silence.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
